User blog:Varkarrus/Iva, the Anarchist Fury
Abilities }} }} Iva fires an explosive bolt of destruction. This is a skillshot that explodes on the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage. The target hit by the shot is knocked up, while enemies caught in the AoE are knocked back slightly. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | }} Iva attempts to use telepathy to break through a target's mental defenses. After 1.5 seconds, if the opponent doesn't get more than 500 units away, they take true damage, and are slowed for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |range=450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | or . |video= }} }} Iva draws a line, and marks a 175 radius area at the start of the line. After 0.8 seconds, a telekinetic tornado of debris appears at that location, moving in the previously drawn line at a speed of 350 (for a total of 700 units) If a unit enters the tornado, they take up physical damage over the 2 seconds the tornado persists as physical damage. If Iva enters the tornado, she gets bonus Movement speed for 0.75 seconds, once. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=mana }} | }} Iva gains Armor penetration for every stack of The Eye a target has. Iva creates a wall of debris 800 units wide perpendicular to her. All units within 100 units of the wall take physical damage. Units caught in the wall are pushed to a nearby free spot. Iva can destroy the wall early by hitting it with Telekinetic Blast. |leveling= |range=900 |cooldown= |cost=110 |costtype=mana }} | }} Background Iva's mysterious telekinetic, telepathic, and clairvoyant powers are innate, having control over them from a very young age. Growing up in Piltover, it was certainly fun, appearing unassuming before opening a can of whoop-ass on anyone who tried to mess with her. She was a troublemaker, but never outright tried to cause chaos. Of course, her inability to keep her powers secret DID cause trouble for her, when a corrupt Piltover official learned of her gifts. He framed her for vandalism and destruction on a massive scale, an easy task considering his position, then locked her away in an asylum when she was only 16 where he studied her, attempting to find a way to replicate her gifts. This was absolute torture for Iva, a free spirit at heart. Every attempt was made to contain her, and account for her massive power, but there was an oversight. While the official made sure her telekinetic powers were supressed, Iva spent her time locked away hardening her body in preperation. A year into her incarceration, Iva managed to overpower one of her guards with her bare hands before fleeing from the asylum on foot. Since then, she resolved to take down the corruption in the Piltover government in the only way she knew: through indiscriminate destruction. Of course, over the course of the years she spent as an anarchist, she landed on the radars of Vi, and Caitlyn, (especially because they don't know she's not responsible for the crimes she was framed for) and has even teamed up with Jynx on occassion when their goals align, but her objective is not to cause death or panic, but what she believes is a noble cause, overzealous or not. By the time she entered the league, she was 20 years old and quite infamous. Appearance Iva is short, thin yet somewhat buff, with very long and huge frizzy blonde hair, an open leather jacket, a pink top that bares her midriff, green jeans, and large boots. When she autoattacks, her fists glow with telekinetic energy. She speaks "wif" an East London accent. Quotes ;Upon Selection *Oi! We gonna bust some 'eads or what? ;Attacking *You got the nod *Wicked! *Let's waste 'em! *Time to kick it off! ;Movement *Aight! *Let's go, then *Movin' it! ;Taunt *The Piltover filth coul'n't keep me down, let's see you try, then! ;Joke *Amazin' tha' I never need to comb it!" *weaves hands through her massive, messy hair* Category:Custom champions